


Sword Cleaning

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: Ser Bored of the Gossipers [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bronn is a gossip, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Innuendo, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: The Lannisters are cleaning their swords while Bronn makes observations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InmydreamsJemeurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InmydreamsJemeurs/gifts).



> Hellloooooooo... I've been hoarding fanfics for Valentine's Day, having only 500 words but I can't do it. I think I only did one fic that's more or less 500? I don't know. lol. Anyway, enjoy and Happy Valentines Day. :3
> 
> Edit: Gifting this to InmydreamsJemeurs because she's helped me a bit with this and her Facebook page always makes my day <3 <3

"Look at them cleaning their swords," Bronn muttered to Podrick beside him.

Lord Jaime and Lady Brienne sat on logs across each other while Podrick and Bronn were on a log a little farther from the two. The boy looked at them back and forth but nothing seemed amiss. Lord Jaime gave his focused lady intense stares, which Pod found normal since they met again after Riverrun.

Podrick shrugged.

"I bet you five stags Lord Lannister is going to go over to her just to put his hands- well, hand and stump- on her."

"No," Pod replied firmly. He was certain now that it was going to happen. He had amused Bronn once before, betting a dragon that Brienne would be mad at Jaime for kissing her long and hard in front of many. Brienne's surprised and bashful but very much satisfied expression made Podrick lost a dragon that day.

"Look, look, look," Bronn urged, pointing at Jaime. Sure enough, he was up, making his way from the men's right to their left, then straddling the log Brienne sat on. Jaime clutched his hand around hers- the hand cleaning Oathkeeper's blade.

"My lady," they heard Jaime say. His handless arm snaked around her waist. "That's not how you clean a sword."

Still holding her hand, Jaime guided it, running the rag slowly across the blade. Jaime hummed in satisfaction every time he reached the end of the blade. Meanwhile, the innuendo slowly caught up with Brienne with every scarlet shade getting darker on her cheeks. Her gaze was fixed on their joined hands but they noticed her pupils wide, only leaving a thin ring of blue around it.

"Gods, they're sickening," Bronn grumbled.

Suddenly, Brienne removed her hand from Jaime's. Podrick was unsure if he had imagined it but Lord Jaime whimpered.

"Sit properly, my lord,' Brienne commanded as if Jaime were a sworn sword under her. Of course, Lord Lannister yielded to which Bronn commented under his breath, "Like a pup."

Once Jaime seated properly beside Brienne, she placed Oathkeeper between his legs, with the hilt sinking into the snowy ground while the blade jutting over his knees. She was inspecting it normally except her dilated pupils hadn't shrunk and her face hadn't grown back to its usual pale color. Bronn and Podrick couldn't see her face but Bronn was certain it was what she looked like.

"I think it could use more cleaning," she noted.

With a passive expression, she stroked the blade using her cloth along the visible length of Oathkeeper. Her strokes were rough and fast that Podrick was afraid Lady Brienne would hurt herself if she kept at that pace, but it hardly mattered to her. As long as the Lion of Lannister was left wide-eyed and powerless against the act.

Bronn, who usually correctly predicts their public intimacy, was not expecting this somewhat erotic display from the lady.

"Oh gods, wife," Jaime moaned, but Brienne's face remained stoic. Slowly though, the nonchalance was faltering, the corner of Brienne's lips fighting an upward tug. Still, her eyes rang the truth, sparkling with intense desire.

"Seven hells!" Bronn yelled, not able to take any more. "Go get a fookin' room, Lannisters!"

At the sound of their name, the couple jumped, Oathkeeper thankfully falling forward instead of toward Jaime.

Brienne didn't meet anyone's gaze as she picked up Oathkeeper from the ground while Jaime glared at Bronn.

"My lord," Lady Lannister called out shyly, still unable to look at anybody. "How about we take our sword cleaning to our tent?"

"Do you have your cloth rag, my lady?" Jaime replied breathily.

"Well-oiled, my lord."

Bronn resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their 'subtlety'.

At that, Jaime pulled Brienne up and pushing her hurriedly to the direction of their tent. Bronn didn't have to ask why Jaime's body was too close to Brienne's. It was a long way to the tent.

"If you think you're being discreet, you are both so wrong!" Bronn shouted after them.

"Go find some other highborn to gossip about, Bronn," Jaime retaliated.

Bronn finally rolled his eyes, then complained about a lack of whores in this camp.

"Come on, boy," the sellsword sighed resignedly. "Let's go see if the smith and the murderous little she-wolf are at the forge."

"Why?"

"They're the only interesting couple left whose sexual tension hasn't been resolved yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I have like sequels for this with my 2nd fave ship and some that I sort of like because of the show but I'll post them later. :P
> 
> Anyways, reviews are my love notes <3 <3 ~


End file.
